Software systems are well known. One example of a software system is a customer relationship management (CRM) system and solution. For example, typical known CRM systems include Microsoft® CRM, SalesForce, a CRM product provided by SalesForce.com, Netsuite CRM, and SAP Business One CRM. However, conventional CRM systems have significant limitations that include a lack of flexibility, high costs, and a closed-source structure which is embedded into the traditional product offerings. These systems also do not have metadata driven user interface capabilities. These limitations have led to a failure rate of over 70% with traditional CRM implementations. Thus, it is desirable to provide a metadata driven user interface system and method.